Never
by Seylin
Summary: Never let me go because this love is ours. Slash.


**Title**: Never  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: Never let me go because this love is ours.  
**Rating**: G  
**Warning**: Slash. Jasper/Seth.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Stephenie Meyer. This story is roughly based on the songs "Far Away" by Nickleback & "Ours" by Taylor Swift. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**A/N**: Completed as my "author's choice" in fandom bingo with starry-nights88.

Never

Seth stood at the edge of the bed, folding clothes that would go into Jasper's army duffle later that night. He had all the boxers rolled and put in the small mesh bag that would keep them separate from everything else. Each item had its own mesh bag that would keep it separate, being that this was Jasper's third deployment he knew he had to keep things separated in case he had to find them in the dark. Now, he was halfway through the pants but his eyes had strayed to the electronic picture frame that sat on the dresser across the room.

Different pictures filtered through the frame at fifteen second intervals. These pictures were some of the happiest he had shared with Jasper. Usually they made Seth smile but now, on the night before Jasper's re-deployment they only brought tears to his eyes. Seth took a calming breath as he sat on the edge of the bed. It was going to be okay…everything was going to be fine. Jasper had been deployed twice before and returned home safely, this time would be no different.

He just wouldn't think that, as a ranger, Jasper went on some of the most dangerous missions the army had to offer. No, Seth would picture Jasper stuck behind some desk doing paperwork. Anything that wouldn't give him nightmares every time he closed his eyes…

Rubbing the tears that had yet to fall from his eyes away, Seth stood and went back to his folding. He would leave the actual packing to Jasper but until he got home, he could take care of getting everything together. As he finished the boxers Seth's cell phone rang.

_Set me free, oh, I pray… Closer to Heaven and closer to you… Closer to you…_

A smile grew on Seth's lips as he moved to pick up his cell phone from its charger. Jasper's name scrolled across the screen before Seth flipped the phone open and held it to his ear. "Hey baby, are you leaving the base?"

"Not yet darl'n but soon, within the next hour for sure," Jasper replied. "I wanted to tell you to be ready when I get home. We're going out."

"Out?" Seth questioned. "Out where?"

"That's a surprise." Seth could hear the grin in his lover's voice. "But I've already made reservations."

"Reservations Jazz? Sounds fancy."

"Not to, but you'll want to wear something nice. I have to go, I'll text you when I'm about to leave the base."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you more darl'n, don't ever think different." Seth smiled, feeling the same blush he got whenever Jasper said those words creep up his neck.

After setting his phone back down, Seth finished the folding and then went to take a shower. By the time Jasper got in Seth was sitting in the recliner, his legs crossed as he read. Seth felt a little smirk tugging at his lips as Jasper paused, his eyes roving over Seth's suit clad form. Jasper's sister, Alice, had sent him the suit after his old one had been lost during a flight. The suit fit him perfectly, showing off everything that Jasper loved.

"Like what you see baby?" Seth asked, already knowing the answer.

Jasper came over and took the book from Seth's hands, putting it on the table by the recliner. "Darl'n… you make me want to forget about those reservations," he all but growled before kissing Seth.

Seth chuckled into the kiss before he pressed against Jasper's chest with his hands. "Now, now Jazz. You called here earlier and refused to tell me about this surprise and I want my surprise. Anything else can wait until after."

Jasper sighed and gave Seth a pleading look. "Promise darl'n?"

Seth smiled sweetly. "You know I do. Now, go get ready. The sooner we go, the sooner we can be back."

**-x-**

Seth was in awe when the cab pulled up outside a rather expensive looking hotel. "We're eating _here_?" He questioned.

Jasper smiled as he got out and went around to open the door for his boyfriend. "There's a garden terrace on top, half of it is enclosed for when the weather is bad but the rest is open to the night. I hope you're in the mood for Italian."

"Baby, I can _always _eat Italian." Jasper chuckled, that he knew very well and was the main reason he had chosen this place. "Can we afford this?" Seth asked looking worried.

"Don't worry about the price darl'n, tonight is a special night." Jasper laced their fingers together and led him inside. Jasper knew once they were seated and looking at the menu that Seth was even more worried about the prices as they weren't listed. Reaching out he took one of Seth's hands under the table and smiled. "Darl'n, don't worry about the prices. It's okay."

Seth sighed but finally relaxed and smiled. When the waiter came they ordered and then waited for their bread to arrive. Seth was surprised when the waiter brought a bottle of wine. "Jazz…"

"What did I say darl'n?"

Seth pouted. "You better not be leaving me with the bill, because if that's the case you can forget about my promise."

Jasper chuckled. "I would _never _do that. We just don't get to do this often and I want to enjoy it before we're separated for so long."

"I hate that reminder," Seth muttered staring into the candle's flame.

"But one that we have to face," Jasper said softly. "Just remember we'll be able to talk and even Skype on occasion."

"That doesn't make up for you not being here Jazz."

Jasper sighed. "I know darl'n. I swear, this will be my last tour. I won't reenlist once this one is almost up."

"You said that-" Seth stopped himself. He didn't want to get this argument, not here, not tonight. Instead he turned his attention to a violinist that was strolling among the tables playing. It had been well over a month since he and Jasper had had time to dance. "Hey Jazz, after supper let's dance."

"Alright darl'n."

**-x-**

As the candle between them burned low, Jasper put his napkin down on the table and held out his hand with a smile. "May I have this dance?"

Seth returned the smile as he took Jasper's hand. "I would be delighted." When they stepped onto the dance floor in the middle of the tables Jasper spun Seth and then pulled him close. They slipped easily into a slow waltz, gracefully going around the few other couples that were already on the floor.

"I'm glad we got to do this," Seth murmured laying his head on Jasper's shoulder as they danced.

"Somehow I think you're talking about more than just dinner," Jasper replied.

Seth raised his head to meet Jasper's eyes. "I'm glad we got to have a la-"

Jasper stopped him with a kiss. "Don't. I'll be home in two years; hopefully I'll be able to get a leave before then." He paused, thinking for a moment. What came to mind made him sick at his stomach but he couldn't deny Seth happiness. "Darl'n… if you want to see someone else-"

It was now Seth's turn to stop Jasper with a kiss. "Never."

**-x-**

2 years later…

Seth pushed his way through the front door of the company he worked for, giving a smile to the receptionist as he approached. "Morning Emily."

Emily returned the smile. "Morning Seth, this afternoon right?"

"Yes, _finally_," Seth replied. He headed to the elevator, which was crowded as always and…silent. Seth could barely stand the quiet since he was so giddy with excitement, Jasper was coming home today!

As the elevator stopped on the tenth floor everyone pushed past Seth to get off before he could. Seth rolled his eyes. Five years he had been working at this company and it hadn't changed a bit. He still had the same desk and most of those around him had been there since he started. A few didn't approve of his relationship with Jasper and they had been quite outspoken each time Jasper was gone on a tour. But, Seth didn't care about their opinions. When he sat at his desk he saw the post-it where he had written _I love you_ on it during one of his Skype conversations with Jasper. When Jasper came home and had come by to take him out to lunch he had written _I love you more _below it. Seth smiled as he stared at it… soon, soon he would hear those words from Jasper's lips again and not have to just read them.

The hours passed slowly. Of course, the day Seth actually had something to look forward to would pass by the slowest. His coworkers didn't help, those that had given him problems over the years had all decided (it seemed at least) to be particularly annoying that day. When three o'clock came Seth gathered his things up, turned his computer off and practically ran to the elevator.

"Bye Emily!"

"Goodbye Seth, tell Jasper hello!"

**-x-**

When Seth stepped off the bus he glanced over the signs for each terminal, checking his cell phone for the umpteenth time to make sure he had the right one. "Flight 3046 United New York to San Antonio now landing at Gate 31." Seth's face split into a grin as he jogged inside the airport.

He reached the gate just as he saw the camouflage walk through the gate doorway. Jasper was behind a few other people but he was taller than them and when he saw Seth he smiled and stopped holding his arms open. Once the people had walked past Seth he dropped his messenger bag on the floor and ran into Jasper's arms, tears streaming down his face. Jasper hugged him tightly, picking him up and spinning him around. When Jasper set him on his feet again Seth pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Around them, some stopped to murmur and others applauded.

When the kiss ended Seth was still smiling. He laced his and Jasper's fingers together as they started to walk. He bent, picking up his messenger bag and sliding it to his shoulder. "This," he said.

"What 'this'?" Jasper questioned.

"I choose this. You, me, us… forever."

Jasper stopped Seth to kiss him again.


End file.
